


Friends My Love

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: *女高预警全员性转要怪就怪《candy my love》补档以前写的段子
Relationships: 无CP 自由心证
Kudos: 5





	Friends My Love

Friends My Love  
by三极管

"一共760円，谢谢惠顾。”

“你怎么都不笑的，客人会投诉的啊。”仓子手指卷着一撮发尾，不满地说道。

“哦？你觉得自己长得很好笑吗？”すば子面无表情地回道。

“不要吵架嘛……”安子抬起眼睛，有点紧张地看了看两个人。

“那你展示一下你的营业性笑容呗，我们都特地来看你了。”仓子单手叉着腰，稍微伸长了纤细的脖颈，丝毫不畏惧すば子略略森然的目光，与她泰然对视着。

すば子打量她们几眼，背稍微挺直了些，才露出了一个温婉贤淑的笑容。保持了三秒后，又恢复了事不关己的表情。

“噫——看了感觉毛毛的……”仓子脸皱起来，手在安子袖子上挠了几下。

“诶……我怎么突然也毛毛的……哦是仓子挠的啊。”安子松了口气，对すば子说：“以后这个时候都不能约渋やん去卡拉OK了呢。”

“不要撒娇，会找另外的时间陪你去的。”すば子把袋子递给她。

“要不是我家有门禁，这个时候我也可以陪安子去的。”仓子不开心地撅了撅嘴。

“不要不开心啦，现在不是一起回家吗。”安子牵住仓子的手，笑容闪闪的。

“那我们先走了，祝你工作顺利。”仓子笑着对すば子挥了挥手。迈开脚走了几步后又回头问道：“对了，你们便利店外边的看板为什么画着仙人掌做装饰啊？”

“那是郁金香！”すば子生气地说。

“一共2045円，谢谢惠顾。”

“我们是最先来看你的对吧！”丸子邀功道。

“笨蛋，仓子和安子来过了。”すば子站得斜斜地看她们。

“你这样站不会太随意了吗。”锦子歪了歪头说道。

“反正现在只有你们啦。”すば子毫不顾忌地张开嘴打了个呵欠：“丸子你又买这种杂志啊……干什么还买那么多本一样的，搞不懂。”

“因为啊——”丸子拆开杂志的塑料包装，飞快地翻起杂志来。到了某一页时动作突然刹住，随即将杂志举到すば子眼前：“锵锵锵~”

“白痴女，太近了……”すば子猛地后退了一步，丸子也把杂志往后退了些，于是すば子又把脑袋伸过去看丸子的手指戳着的地方。

丸子眉飞色舞地说：“我老爹，又获奖了！”

“令尊还是那么厉害……”锦子也凑过来看，嘴唇微张地赞赏道。

“嘿嘿。”丸子把杂志装回袋子里，挽住锦子的胳膊，说道：“那我们先走了，我和锦子还约好了要去吃炸鸡块呢。”

“……你最近控制点食量啊。”すば子受不了地吐槽道。

锦子像是突然想起了些什么，问道：“すば子，外面那个仙人掌是你画的吗？”

“郁金香啊，笨蛋！”すば子挥了挥拳头，相当生气地说。

“一共536円，谢谢惠顾。”

“这工作服挺好看啊。”横子抱着乐谱道。

“社团活动结束了？”すば子双手插在口袋里看她。

“是啊。”横子表情安静地答道。然后倾身过来悄悄地说：“肚子饿了好久了。”

すば子把袋子递给她：“我倒没怎么饿。”

横子接过来，问：“你打算打工打多久呀？”

“到差不多凑够买那个口琴的钱为止吧。”

“那加油吧……对了，”横子往门口的方向指了指：“外边看板上的画是你画的吗？”

すば子表情肃穆起来，点了点头。

“是向日葵吗？”横子用指关节抵了抵下唇。

“……”すば子眨巴眨巴眼，越过柜台用了点力抱抱横子。

横子一头雾水：“すば子，脑袋没问题吧？” 

“是向日葵。”すば子说。 

“一共270円，谢谢惠顾。”

“看起来还挺像样子嘛，就是有点不友好。”村子拧开刚买的饮料，喝了几口。

“来得最晚又买得最少，还嫌弃那么多。”すば子冷冷道。

“原来你在期待我来啊——”

“只是因为她们都来了，少一个有些不对劲吧。”

“抱歉呐，学生会今日有些忙。”村子拍了拍すば子的肩膀。

“辛苦了。”すば子也回拍了拍。

“既然你嫌我花得少，我去扭个蛋好了。”村子跃跃欲试地朝门口走去。过了三十秒左右，村子一脸兴奋地跑回来，拿着扭出来的猫咪钥匙扣给すば子瞧：“看！这家伙的毛色，和チ是一样的！”

すば子拍拍手：“厉害，厉害。”

“那我回去啦，你加油啊。”村子转着钥匙圈，开心地走出便利店。

过了一会儿自动门又开了，村子伸了只脚没让门关上，对着すば子的方向嚷道：“哎，那个仙人掌是你画的吗——”

“是向日葵！！！”すば子用比之前更生气的声音回嚷道。

待到村子离开三十秒左右，她突然回过味来。

“是郁金香啦！！！”すば子委屈地叫道，把来付账的客人吓了一跳。

END  
并没有

小松在便利店打工。

这本来是一件挺乏味的工作。但是近几天，他异常地积极。因为他在交接班的时候可以见到那个新来的员工，一位梳着平刘海、眼睛大大的女生，除去非工作状态时偶尔会露出算不上和善的神情，当真是一位十分漂亮的女孩子。

哼着歌走到门口，看到看板上画的仙人掌旁边被人写了大大的「郁金香」。还标着一个粗粗的箭头。

这是什么没营养的恶作剧啊。小松不由得笑了笑，把那三个字擦掉了。

今天的渋谷さん也很可爱呢。  
不过好像心情不是很好，和我礼节性地微笑打了招呼就从侧门走掉了。

嘛，希望她路上小心。  
小松愉快地想道。

END

**Author's Note:**

> https://imglf5.lf127.net/img/Mmx4Qkk1Tlo5WjJlblAxTnJGMG5LV3J4VDF4d3pUS0NieFJzWmZqd3VOempFc0ZLeTIrYnRBPT0.jpg  
> 梗来源


End file.
